<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>De amor y otras cosas amargas by Marian_Nightroad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571469">De amor y otras cosas amargas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/pseuds/Marian_Nightroad'>Marian_Nightroad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Love, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Public Display of Affection, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/pseuds/Marian_Nightroad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taira Tadakazu siempre estaba de buen humor. Sin embargo, más que cualquier otra cosa, quizás incluso más que el rugby mismo, lo que más levantaba el ánimo de Taira, era Sekizan. El pelirrojo capitán del equipo de Kanagawa era, sin lugar a dudas, el objeto de su completa adoración.</p><p>Publicado originalmente el 1 de abril de 2017 en FanFiction</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hachiouji Mutsumi/Sekizan Takuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>De amor y otras cosas amargas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taira Tadakazu siempre estaba de buen humor. Incluso cuando jugaba y su semblante se tornaba serio, su buen humor no menguaba; fuera cual fuera la situación, sus ánimos eran envidiables, tanto, que incluso resultaban molestos para sus compañeros de equipo, aunque no podía importarle menos; amaba el rugby y ese era el único motivo que necesitaba para estar siempre de tan buen humor.</p><p>Sin embargo, más que cualquier otra cosa, quizás incluso más que el rugby mismo, lo que más levantaba el ánimo de Taira, era Sekizan. El pelirrojo capitán del equipo de Kanagawa era, sin lugar a dudas, el objeto de su completa adoración.</p><p>Desde aquella primera vez que le había visto, cuando el entonces novato entrenaba bajo la lluvia luego del partido, la determinación de Sekizan le había dejado totalmente prendado, sin mencionar que había algo en él, en su mirada, que le impedía apartar la vista y volver a lo suyo. Durante algunos minutos, se había dedicado exclusivamente a observarlos, a él y a su compañero, dejándose envolver por la intensidad que brotaba del cuerpo de ambos y permitiéndose sentirse fascinado por ella.</p><p>A partir de ese momento, su "interés" por Sekizan se había transformado de una forma que no lograba comprender por completo, llegando a transformarse en un sentimiento que, aunque se esforzaba por disfrazar de admiración, era ya demasiado evidente, incluso para él mismo. Estaba enamorado de Sekizan, loca y perdidamente enamorado de él. Y no, por mucho que lo deseara, su amor no era correspondido.</p><p>La verdad era que Taira nunca había tenido el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos a Sekizan, aunque sí lo había intentado en varias ocasiones. Todas ellas sin obtener éxito.</p><p>La primera de ellas, había sido poco después de aquel partido, unos cuantos meses después, y su única intención era acercarse a él en busca de su amistad con la esperanza de que, con la convivencia y al darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo admiraba, algún día podrían llegar a ser algo más que amigos. Sin embargo, el chico no parecía tener el más mínimo interés en relacionarse con él, por lo que lo más que pudo obtener de él fue una mirada aburrida antes de que le diera la espalda para seguir con su camino.</p><p>Aquella vez quiso pensar que esa era la personalidad de Sekizan, y pudo confirmar en otras ocasiones que él no era el único que sufría de su terrible indiferencia, pues el chico no parecía estar interesado en hablar ni siquiera con los miembros de su equipo. O al menos con la mayoría de ellos, pues estaba ese otro chico, el de complexión robusta y sonrisa amigable, que no se despegaba de él ni por un segundo.</p><p>Mutsumi, así le llamaba su amor platónico, y él no podía evitar sentir celos de ese joven, que siempre lucía extremadamente animado cuando se encontraba junto a Sekizan. ¡Cuánto envidiaba la suerte que tenía! Poder pasar tiempo a su lado, no sólo durante los entrenamientos sino también después de clases, hablar con él normalmente, hacerlo reír, entrenar a su lado… cómo odiaba no ser él quien pudiera compartir todos esos momentos junto a su adorado Sekizan.</p><p>Y lo que era aún peor, era que no sólo tenía que continuar soportando en silencio la indiferencia de su crush, porque sí, Taira ya hacía mucho que había aceptado tener un crush con Sekizan, sino que, además, tenía que soportar el hecho de que ese tal Mutsumi fuera volviéndose cada vez más y más cercano a él, ocupando un lugar que él deseaba para sí mismo. Mientras tanto, Sekizan comenzaba a cambiar sus sentimientos hacia él, que habían pasado de la total indiferencia al desagrado.</p><p>No era un misterio para Taira que Sekizan no soportaba su presencia cerca de él. No importaba cuanto lo intentara o cómo lo hiciera, siempre que trataba de acercarse a él, acaba siendo cruelmente golpeado o ignorado por el pelirrojo. Ni siquiera podría decir cuál de las dos le dolía más, sin embargo, como era de esperarse, sus ánimos no decaían ni siquiera un poco. Entre más era rechazado por Sekizan, más aumentaban sus deseos de acercarse a él.</p><p>No importaba si era sólo un saludo o una mirada, cualquier interacción que pudiera obtener de él, cualquier gesto por insignificante que fuera, cobraba un gran valor para él al venir de la persona que tanto adoraba, aun cuando no estaba seguro de qué exactamente era lo que le atraía de él.</p><p>Los meses iban pasando lentamente, y Taira esperaba que sus sentimientos lo hicieran también, algún día despertar y darse cuenta de que, lo que fuera que hubiera estado sintiendo por Sekizan, había desaparecido, pero más que desaparecer, no habían hecho otra cosa que crecer, llenando su pecho de una emoción tan grande que amenazaba con asfixiarlo cada vez que estaba cerca suyo. Si era sincero, no había diferencia entre él y las chicas de su curso cuando hablaban de los chicos que les gustaban.</p><p>Para ese entonces, cuando recién comenzaba su tercer año, no era un secreto para nadie lo loco que estaba por el capitán del equipo de Kanagawa. Algunos se habían sentido ofendidos al darse cuenta de que no sólo estaba enamorado de un hombre, sino que además era el capitán de otro equipo, sin embargo, la gran mayoría de quienes lo sabían no podían sino sentir lástima por él. En ese tiempo, todos eran conscientes del rechazo de Sekizan hacia él; además, la naturaleza de la relación que mantenía con su vice-capitán era un secreto a voces.</p><p>Todos en el equipo parecían saberlo aun cuando ellos no lo habían hecho público, pero nadie opinaba nada al respecto y simplemente les dejaban ser, pues tampoco era como si demostraran abiertamente que estaban juntos. Quizás no era verdad, quizás era simplemente un rumor demasiado popular; así le gustaba pensarlo a Taira.</p><p>A pesar de los cada vez más frecuentes rumores sobre la relación de Sekizan y Mutsumi, y de que él mismo había notado el cambio en el comportamiento de esos dos cuando estaban juntos, encontraba mucho más fácil pensar que se debía a que su amistad se había fortalecido gracias al rugby. De esa forma, podía seguir intentado acercarse a él sin sentirse culpable o patético, pero era que en realidad había pasado todos sus años de instituto tratando de volverse cercano a Sekizan, por lo que no tenía idea de qué otra cosa podía hacer. A pesar de sus constantes rechazos, seguía intentando por todos los medios agradarle.</p><p>Y entonces, de vez en cuando, su perseverancia se veía recompensada. En algunas ocasiones, muy escasas en realidad y generalmente luego de algún partido entre su equipo y el del pelirrojo, tenía la oportunidad de ver ese otro lado de Sekizan, ese que todos adoraban y que a él siempre le había sido negado. En esas escasas oportunidades, podía verlo relajado, confiado, sonriendo abiertamente incluso hacia él, y su corazón se aceleraba tanto que tenía miedo de que fuera a explotar por tanta felicidad. Era por momentos como esos que Taira encontraba la energía para seguir intentando.</p><p>Sin embargo, todo volvía a la normalidad poco después, y tan rápido como llegaban sus momentos de alegría, se esfumaban para siempre, quedando tan sólo como un preciado recuerdo en su memoria. Pocas veces hablaban, pocas veces estaban cerca, pero cada vez que tenía la dicha de hacerlo, procuraba grabar hasta el más minúsculo detalle en su memoria para luego poder evocarlos en soledad, mientras algún milagro sucedía y provocaba otro momento de ese tipo.</p><p>Contrario a lo que la mayoría pensaban, Taira Tadakazu sí era capaz de deprimirse en algunas ocasiones. Él también era humano después de todo, uno joven y mal correspondido, por lo que cada vez encontraba más frecuentes esos pensamientos deprimentes, que le decían que era mejor rendirse de una vez por todas. Y era que Taira no era ciego y tampoco tonto, por mucho que prefiriera vivir en una fantasía, la realidad siempre terminaba por golpearlo. No importaba cuando odiara admitirlo, Sekizan nunca sería suyo.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede?</p><p>Su capitán, que al igual que el resto del equipo estaba acostumbrado a verlo con un ánimo desmedido, no podía evitar preocuparse por él al verlo tan apagado. No sólo era uno de los miembros más fuertes de su equipo, era también alguien a quien apreciaba.</p><p>—Nada. Es el viaje. —Respondió, volviendo a su ánimo habitual, que más bien parecía fingido.</p><p>Hisagawa bufó, obviamente necesitaría mucho más que eso para engañarlo, pero no insistiría más, si él no quería hablar, no pensaba presionarlo. Además, no necesitaba que le dijera nada de cualquier forma, era más que obvio que el motivo para su repentino desgana era la indiferencia del capitán del equipo de Kanagawa.</p><p>—Apuesto a que se animará cuando vea a Sekizan. —Se escuchó al fondo, provocando una mirada reprobatoria por parte del capitán.</p><p>Sin embargo, varias risas se escucharon detrás de ellos en el autobús del equipo, notablemente divertidos por la situación de su compañero. Hisagawa iba a protestar, y quizás usar su autoridad para exigir que se detuvieran, pues Taira no parecía estar en el mejor momento para una broma, pero aquello no fue necesario.</p><p>—¿¡Sekizan!? ¿¡Él estará aquí!? —Con ánimos renovados y su entusiasmo habitual, Taira dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, que realmente no era tal, pues era obvio que se encontrarían en el campamento al igual que los dos años anteriores.</p><p>—¿Lo ves? Eso era todo lo que hacía falta. —Comentó Miyuki, rodando los ojos con fastidio ante su actitud. Jamás terminaría de acostumbrarse a su excéntrica forma de ser.</p><p>El capitán, por otro lado, no estaba del todo tranquilo, pero al menos podía relajarse al ver su energía recuperada y su vuelta a la normalidad. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar después, cuando ese ataque de emoción pasara. Cuánto deseaba que fuera pronto…</p>
<hr/><p>¿Cuánto tenía que envidiar a una persona antes de darse por vencido?</p><p>A veces se preocupaba por las cosas que podía llegar a hacer cuando estaba alrededor de su adorado Sekizan. Cosas tan extrañas como lanzarse encima de él o mirar con detenimiento cada uno de sus movimientos… o perseguirlo como todo un acosador.</p><p>Una de esas noches en el campamento, cuando se suponía que debería estar descansando en la posada con el resto de sus compañeros, Taira había decidido salir a caminar por unos minutos. Necesitaba despejar su mente, sacar de ella al chico que tanto adoraba al menos por un momento, y analizar el rumbo que estaba tomando su vida, que desde hacía tres años giraba en torno a Sekizan.</p><p>Caminó sin rumbo por unos momentos hasta detenerse junto a una máquina expendedora, dispuesto a comprar alguna bebida o una golosina con la que entretenerse. Taira amaba los dulces, adoraba la forma en que el sabor inundaba su boca y como todos sus sentidos se enfocaban en degustar el delicioso sabor. Sekizan también amaba los dulces.</p><p>En más de una ocasión había sido capaz de ver al pelirrojo junto a su rollizo compañero pasearse por el centro comercial, recorriendo las tiendas sin rumbo aparente hasta detenerse en las tiendas de dulces, donde podían pasar horas enteras mirando los dulces a través de las vitrinas. Hachioji, sin embargo, más que observar los dulces, se dedicaba a mirar con devoción el rostro de Sekizan, emocionado e incapaz de elegir solo uno de esos pequeños trozos de gloria.</p><p>En momentos así, Taira lo enviaba enormemente. Cuánto desearía ser él quien pudiera estar a su lado de esa forma, en situaciones tan cotidianas como comprar dulces, sin la incomodidad o la falsa emoción característica de la mayoría de sus encuentros. Cuánto ansiaba poder pasearse a su lado, mirarlo en silencio mientras se perdía durante horas en los aparadores y, cuando al fin hubiera decidido, observar de cerca la adorable expresión en su rostro al saborear los dulces. Si existía una definición del día perfecto, sin duda era esa.</p><p>Tan concentrado estaba en recordar a su adorado Sekizan, que no se dio cuenta de que se encontraba caminando directamente hacia él, a tan sólo unos metros de distancia. Taira, que se encontraba agachado recogiendo su bebida de la máquina, tuvo el impulso de levantarse de un salto, sorprender al pelirrojo y, obviamente, aprovechar la oportunidad para estar cerca de él. Eran pocas las ocasiones en que ambos se encontraban a solas, por lo que aquel era sin duda un momento inusual. Quizás podrían hablar un poco. Tal vez, y sólo tan vez, tendría el valor de decirle lo que sentía por él.</p><p>Taira cerró los ojos un segundo, dándose valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer y obligándose a formar una de sus características sonrisas que, sin embargo, se borró en cuanto volvió a abrir los ojos. Su preciada oportunidad se había esfumado. Allí, junto a Sekizan, el chico que le había robado el corazón, se encontraba Hachioji, el chico que se lo había robado a él. Casi sonrió ante tal ironía.</p><p>Dos opciones se formaron en su mente en ese instante; la primera, levantarse, fingir estar de buen humor y molestarlos un poco antes de volver a la posada; la segunda, salir de allí a toda prisa, quizás aparentando no haberlos visto, y volver a la posada a sufrir en silencio su corazón roto. Por desgracia para él, el tiempo que pasó pensándolo fue suficiente para que ellos se acercaran mucho más, obligándolo a elegir una tercera alternativa: ocultarse.</p><p>La oscuridad de la noche y las sombras provocadas por las luminarias fueron suficientes para ocultar su cuerpo, al menos a simple vista, pues estaba seguro de que, si se fijaban con atención, serían capaces de notar su presencia junto a la máquina expendedora. Taira maldijo a su suerte, rogando en silencio que no se les ocurriera acercarse a comprar algo.</p><p>—¿Quieres algo de beber?</p><p>La profunda voz de Sekizan rompió el silencio, llenando sus oídos y amenazando con arrancarle un suspiro al imaginar cómo sería escucharle llamarlo con esa deliciosa voz.</p><p>—Claro, gracias.</p><p>Entonces, la voz de Hachioji le hizo darse cuenta de lo peligrosa de su situación. Si Sekizan se acercaba a la máquina, sin duda se daría cuenta de su presencia. Si eso pasaba, todo estaría perdido para él, no sólo odiaría su presencia sino que, además, pensaría en él como un acosador. Lo que menos deseaba en el mundo era dañar su imagen ante la persona más importante para él.</p><p>Sin pensarlo, se encogió aún más en donde estaba, cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos como cuando era niño y, jugando al escondite, tenía la certeza de que nadie podría verlo estando en esa posición. Cuánto deseaba volverse invisible. O que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara, lo que pasara primero.</p><p>Taira cerró los ojos con fuerza, nervioso, escuchando los pasos del capitán cada vez más cerca de él, a tan sólo unos segundos de descubrirlo. Todo estaba acabado para él, en especial sus futuros acercamientos con el pelirrojo; o al menos eso pensaba, pues en ese momento, Hachioji interrumpió su avance.</p><p>—¡Sekizan! —Le llamó con urgencia, logrando que se detuviera a escasos metros de la máquina para girar hacia él, confundido por su actitud. —Espera, yo iré, tu ve a sentarte por allá.</p><p>La dulce sonrisa de Mutsumi fue suficiente para convencerlo sin pedir más explicaciones, haciéndole volver sobre sus pasos para sentarse en el suelo, un poco más lejos de donde su compañero le esperaba. Taira dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo, agradeciendo la suerte que había tenido y la amabilidad de ese chico para ofrecerse a ir en su lugar. De esa forma, aún si era descubierto, al menos no tendría que ver el desprecio en los ojos de su amado.</p><p>En silencio, tan quieto como una estatua, pudo ver a Hachioji caminar hasta la máquina, deteniéndose a menos de un metro de donde se encontraba e ignorando por completo su presencia. Ni siquiera lo había mirado, o al menos eso parecía, pues tan rápido como había llegado se encargó de comprar un par de jugos y dio la vuelta, yendo de nuevo al lado de Sekizan.</p><p>En ese momento, Taira no estuvo seguro de lo que había pasado. Al principio, cuando Hachioji se había ofrecido tan desesperadamente a ir en su lugar, supuso que lo hacía para evitar que Sekizan se encontrara con él y armar una escena en mitad de la noche; supuso también que su intención era descubrirlo por sí mismo y exponerlo delante de Sekizan como un acosador, pero de inmediato descartó la idea pues, aunque odiara admitirlo, bien sabía que Hachioji no era esa clase de persona. La única explicación que encontraba medianamente razonable era que no lo había visto, pero, ¿acaso era posible no notarlo estando tan cerca? No tenía idea.</p><p>Asomándose un poco fuera de su escondite, tan sólo lo suficiente para observarlos, pudo ver que ambos ya se encontraban sentados lado a lado en el suelo, tomando sus bebidas en silencio mientras miraban hacia arriba, a la luna que ya se alzaba en todo su esplendor. De haberlo querido, Taira hubiera podido irse fácilmente, o quizás no tan fácil, pues hubiera tenido que arrastrarse para mantenerse oculto por las sombras que proyectaba el edificio, pero bien valía la pena el esfuerzo; sin embargo, antes de siquiera animarse a avanzar, la voz de Sekizan volvió a llenar el ambiente.</p><p>—Gracias, necesitaba salir de ahí.</p><p>Desde su posición, Taira podía ver a la perfección las expresiones de ambos, lo que sólo sirvió para reavivar los celos que sentía cada vez que los veía juntos.</p><p>—No hay problema, ha sido un día difícil. —Mutsumi le sonrió, dándole una suave palmada en la espalda como una forma de levantarle el ánimo, pues bastaba con mirarlo un poco para notar el tenue sonrojo que se había marcado en su rostro.</p><p>Para Taira, aunque no necesitaba ser un genio para notar que ambos eran bastante cercanos, aquello no era más que una muestra de afecto entre amigos. Y era lógico, al menos en su mente, que luego de esos tres años y de todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, ambos hubieran desarrollado un profundo lazo de amistad y compañerismo… "Amistad" y "Compañerismo". Casi rio en voz alta, repitiendo esas dos palabras en su mente; no importaba cuanto se esforzara por engañarse a si mismo, la verdad era ya demasiado evidente como para seguir ignorándola.</p><p>—A pesar de todo, fue un buen día. —Sekizan sonrió, una sonrisa muy diferente a las otras; una que Taira sólo había visto en contadas ocasiones, siempre dirigida a Hachioji.</p><p>Mutsumi, que no podía resistirse a la adorable imagen del pelirrojo, sonrojado e inusualmente tímido, se acercó a él lentamente, dejando de lado su bebida para poder sostener su rostro entre sus manos mientras besaba sus labios lentamente, con toda la dulzura que le provocaba el verlo así, pues eran limitadas las veces en que el fuerte e imponente capitán se mostraba vulnerable. Esa faceta de Sekizan, la amaba con todo su ser.</p><p>Ante el repentino giro de los acontecimientos, Taira se descubrió mucho menos sorprendido de lo que debería estar en aquella extraña situación. Ahí, a pocos metros de él, el capitán y el vice capitán de Jinko, su amor platónico y su pareja, compartían un beso que, obviamente, no era el primero. Sus manos, hartas de estar quietas, se movían con total naturalidad por el cuerpo contrario, explorando por sobre la ropa hasta que Hachioji tuvo el atrevimiento de colar su mano derecha bajo la playera de Sekizan, arrancándole un suspiro que incluso él fue capaz de escuchar.</p><p>Aquello era demasiado, mucho más de lo que podía soportar, pero era incapaz de apartar la vista de esos dos. De algún modo, esperaba que aquella muestra de afecto llegara mucho más lejos, sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se separaran, alejando sus manos del cuerpo que antes recorrían con tanta confianza. Hachioji, con una sonrisa traviesa, tomó un mechón de cabello de Sekizan, acariciándolo con la yema de sus dedos mientras observaba complacido el notable sonrojo que había provocado en él.</p><p>Era una escena tan íntima, tan romántica, que por fin fue consciente de cuan fuera de lugar se encontraba. No sólo en ese momento, observándolos a escondidas desde detrás de la máquina expendedora, ni tampoco al quedarse ahí pese a saber que no era correcto. No, más que cualquier otra cosa, Taira fue consciente de que estaba fuera de lugar en la vida de Sekizan. Él, el chico del que había quedado prendado desde el primer momento, ya tenía a alguien que lo amara como él tanto deseaba hacerlo. Ya había alguien llenando el lugar que él por tanto tiempo había deseado.</p><p>Y aunque se había esforzado por negar lo obvio, ya no sería capaz de volver a verlo de la misma forma. La próxima vez que estuviera cerca de Sekizan, y que sus deseos de estar cerca de él brotaran fuera de su cuerpo, sin duda recordaría la escena que acababa de presenciar, sintiéndose un tonto por seguir insistiendo en una causa perdida.</p><p>Si lo analizaba un poco más, ahora finalmente era capaz de comprender esa expresión en el rostro de Hachioji cada vez que se acercaba a Sekizan con la intención de saltarle encima y aferrarse a él. Celos, eso era lo que veía en su rostro; lo mismo que seguramente se reflejaba en el suyo en ese mismo instante. Y aunque odiaba comportarse como una colegiala enamorada de algún artista o cantante, sabía que eso era perfectamente lo que era: un chico tonto que se había enamorado de una persona imposible de alcanzar.</p><p>Su amor platónico se convirtió en un amor imposible.</p><p>En ese momento ya no era la vergüenza o el miedo a ser descubierto lo que le impedía irse; lo que lo mantenía en ese lugar, encogido bajo las sombras de una máquina, era el dolor de su corazón rompiéndose en pedazos dentro de su pecho. Simplemente, era imposible para él alejarse, pero tampoco podía dejar de observar. Era sin duda demasiado masoquista.</p><p>Luego de aquello y contra todo pronóstico, no hubo más besos ni caricias entre ellos, más bien, Sekizan había pasado a recostarse en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Mutsumi, quien se encargaba de jugar con su cabello y observarlo en silencio. Tenerlo así, en su regazo, tan relajado, le recordaba a las pocas veces en que había tenido oportunidad de cuidar de un gatito. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, Sekizan era más como un enorme león, uno que a pesar de su intimidante presencia necesitaba esa clase de mimos.</p><p>Mutsumi rio suavemente ante su propia idea, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de su novio. Porque sí, Sekizan era su novio desde hacía ya más de dos años; los mejores dos años de su vida. No necesitaba que le preguntara directamente, pero en su expresión podía notar que esperaba una explicación para esa repentina risa. Era tan fácil de leer…</p><p>—No es nada, pensaba en lo mucho que me gusta verte así.</p><p>Sekizan asintió en silencio, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a relajarse bajo su toque, que tanto le ayudaba a olvidar lo estresante que podía ser el liderar un equipo de adolescentes tan llenos de energía como lo era el suyo. Le relajaba tanto, que pronto comenzaba a rendirse al sueño. De ser posible, le hubiera gustado pasar la noche en esa forma.</p><p>—Sekizan… —Le llamó suavemente, notando que se había quedado dormido. Por desgracia, no podían pasar la noche fuera de la posada. —Es hora de regresar.</p><p>El pelirrojo, aún medio dormido, se levantó tan sólo para dejar un corto beso en su mejilla, pero aquello no fue suficiente para convencerlo y de todas formas tuvo que decirle adiós a la cómoda posición en la que se encontraba. Entre sonidos de molestia y un par de bostezos, Sekizan tuvo que alejarse de las suaves y cómodas piernas de su novio para que este pudiera levantarse también y volver con los demás.</p><p>—Ve tú primero, compraré un jugo para después.</p><p>No tuvo más que dedicarle una dulce sonrisa para convencerlo, además de que estaba tan cansado que no tenía ánimos para discutir con él. Después de todo, la pensión estaba muy cerca, no tardaría mucho en darle alcance y ambos podrían ir a dormir.</p><p>Viendo a Sekizan marcharse, Taira no notó a Hachioji acercarse hasta que estuvo a su lado, agachado a su altura para hablarle en voz baja, casi en un susurro. —Lamento que tuvieras que presenciar todo eso, él suele ponerse así luego de un día difícil.</p><p>Taira dio un salto, cubriendo su boca con sus manos para evitar gritar por la sorpresa. Hasta unos segundos atrás, estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos había notado su presencia; con vergüenza tuvo que admitirlo: había estado equivocado.</p><p>—Descuida, él no se dio cuenta de que estabas aquí. —Agregó, sonriéndole amablemente y levantándose, pues no encontraba muy cómodo estar en esa posición.</p><p>—¿Desde cuándo… —Ni siquiera pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, pues la respuesta llegó a su mente como algo obvio. Había notado su presencia desde que llegaron ahí, por lo que seguramente sabía que los había estado observando. Repentinamente, el siempre animado Taira se sintió cohibido. —Lo siento.</p><p>—Está bien. —Respondió, ofreciéndole el jugo de manzana que acababa de comprar. —Yo también lo siento.</p><p>Taira no lograba entender del todo sus palabras. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando cuando el que había hecho algo malo había sido él? Por su expresión, supo que estaba siendo sincero, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de qué era por lo que se estaba disculpando.</p><p>—Yo… admito que lo hice a propósito. Al principio, al menos.</p><p>A pesar de todo, no lograba entender a qué se refería, por lo que Mutsumi dejó escapar un suspiro, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, avergonzado de tener que explicarle las cosas. Sinceramente, estaba muy avergonzado por su comportamiento, y tener que ponerlo en palabras no ayudaba a hacerlo sentir mejor.</p><p>—El beso, las caricias, ya sabes… Lo siento, estaba… estaba celoso…</p><p>Los ojos de Taira se abrieron con sorpresa, procesando esas palabras que no parecían tener sentido para él. ¿Hachioji estaba celoso? ¿De él? Imposible, simplemente no podía encontrar una explicación para lo que acababa de escuchar. En todo caso, quien tenía que estar celoso era él, que acaba de ver al chico de sus sueños compartiendo con otro lo que tanto deseaba para si mismo.</p><p>—¿Celoso? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó directo, mirándole a los ojos con notable confusión.</p><p>—Siempre estás encima de Sekizan, es como si sólo esperaras una oportunidad para saltarle encima. —Mutsumi rio, en realidad era justo así como eran las cosas; cuando Taira estaba cerca, no podía evitar que su lado posesivo saliera a flote, deseando alejar al molesto chico de su novio para que dejara de invadir su espacio, aunque en realidad aquello era culpa de sus propias inseguridades.</p><p>Taira no sabía que decir. Él, que por tanto tiempo había estado celoso de Hachioji, descubría que, muy en el fondo, no eran tan distintos. Y lo envidiaba todavía más, por haber conseguido lo que él más deseaba. Sin duda alguna podía pasar días enteros imaginando toda clase de situaciones junto al pelirrojo, salir de compras juntos, ir al cine, jugar rugby, compartir tiernos besos y suaves caricias a escondidas de los demás, verle comer dulces hasta estar satisfecho, que le dedicara una de esas adorables sonrisas… Había imaginado una vida completa a su lado, había idealizado su persona, y dolía saber que, no importaba cuanto se esforzara, Sekizan nunca sería suyo.</p><p>Pero entonces, a pesar de ese dolor que sentía, un rayo de esperanza brilló en el fondo de sus oscuros pensamientos. Si Hachioji, que no era tan distinto a él, había logrado robar el corazón de Sekizan, ¿acaso no podía él mismo hacerlo también? Definitivamente, no se daría por vencido. Ahora más que nunca, seguiría intentando acercarse a él, así fuera tan sólo para ser golpeado por el amor de su vida.</p><p>—Será mejor que tengas cuidado, si haces algo, lo que sea, por lastimarlo, ten por seguro que no dudaré en arrebatártelo. ¡No creas que me has vencido!</p><p>Dicho eso, Taira salió corriendo con rumbo a la posada donde se estaba hospedando su equipo, ante la atónita mirada de Mutsumi. Con ánimos renovados, Taira decidió que aquello no era suficiente para hacer que se rindiera en su intento por conquistar a Sekizan. Quizás algún día, finalmente tendría el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos. Quizás sería rechazado de todos modos, pero mientras encontraba algo en qué distraerse para olvidarlo, valdría la pena seguir detrás de él. Sekizan lo merecía todo.</p><p>Aquello había sido muy extraño, pero Mutsumi tenía que admitir que prefería, y por mucho, al Taira de siempre, aunque odiara que le saltara encima a su novio. Al menos, estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Sekizan y de los propios, por lo que sus amenazas no eran necesarias, pero no negaba que le hacía feliz saber que, a pesar de que hubiera muchas personas interesadas en él, Sekizan lo había elegido a él por sobre todos los demás.</p><p>Mutsumi se apresuró a comprar otra bebida y volvió corriendo a la posada, después de todo, no quería preocupar a su novio, sin mencionar que no deseaba dar explicaciones del porqué de su retraso y muchos menos hablarle de su inusual encuentro con Taira. Mientras estuvieran juntos, Mutsumi tan sólo deseaba hacerlo feliz.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>